User talk:Joshduman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Devil page. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and have fun! See for information on how to edit wiki pages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Psychicken17 (Talk) 23:44, July 24, 2011 Re:Questions Maxwell the scribblenaut is inactive for months meaning his not the man-in-charge of this wikia. Me (Drakez) and Psychicken17 are the active administrators so if you got any questions, don't hestitate or feel free to ask. I'll be replyin' the message you sent to him. #I think so. There hasn't been an adjective in this wiki and we'll prob need a good plan. Any suggestions? # Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts or both games objects or features. If the synonym doesn't apply in Scribblenauts and/nor Super Scribblenauts, tell me if you find them and I'll inspect it and if its not suitable for the wikia, then i'll delete it. Normal users don't really have the power of deleting pages, only administrators can delete articles. #If you're pretty active, good with editing and know the rules and actions of an administrator, I might grant you adminship. Only bureaucrats can give adminship. I don't give adminship easily because if I do, its an analogy like me giving a gun to a random person. P.S. Oh and also, put a signature so I can know easily who wrote that message. Hmmm..I wonder who wrote that messsage? Drakez 02:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Questions Now putting that re:re:re is making it look a bit funneh...and I know it was you lol Did you wrote the synonyms in Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts. If neither is available, it needs to be inspected and if unsuitable, can be deleted. I can see that some of the synonyms aren't available in Super Scribblenauts but available in Scribblenauts. Also, the games have different version such as the North American, European, Australian Scribblenauts and Japanese Scribblenauts (yes there is Scribblenauts in Japan, i'm not a Japanese) Grammatical errors in blogs, chats, user pages, sandboxes, comments, talk pages or custom non-based game articles can be ignored (still you have to make it understandable though) but in articles, musn't be ignored. Object template Thanks for adding all those pictures, but there's also one more thing. All objects should have a general template, and the one we are currently using looks like the one here. Just copy it when you are in source mode, and replace the info with the object's if you happen to be creating a new page. Thanks! Psychicken17 17:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template I overlooked that, sorry. I noticed that there isn't a behavior section on it. I guess that's okay for inhuman objects. Dracula I think some old admin protected it because people were making it. His reason was that dracula wasn't a synonom. Are you sure it is? Apparently it is in Super Scribblenauts. Why aren't you able to create the redirect page? Well, it looks like the page is protected from editing, but I can't seem to unprotect it. I guess we might have to leave it be. You said you were just getting a white screen on the Dracula page. I think I'm also getting it. I don't know what the problem is. Every 4 page clicks or so, the page is fully white and the website icon changes back to the Wikia W. Are you experiencing this too? Re. Redirects I don't think so. All a redirect needs is 1. REDIRECT pie, if that's what you were asking. Re: redirects If you see any random redirects that don't make sense or are duplicates, delete them. Even then, somethimes they still don't go away, but deleting them on pages helps. I am currently doing that with Object. At this point, I think you've done enough to not go unnoticed. You can be an admin, which grants you some new editing tools. As much as I hate to say it, the person who put 'object' on everything... was the former admin. For the main admin, he did pretty much nothing. He didn't even add pictures! He just kinda plastered the wiki with Object and Words. When he left, he made me head person because I was pretty much the only one making decent edits at the time. I'm kinda glad he left...Psychicken17 00:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) List of words That's it. I'm deleting the list of words. Everyone says it crashes their computer or doesn't load because the creator didn't think to divide it up. About the spamfilter, i'll see what it is and try to change it. The white screen I'm not having issues with the white screen right now, but I have no idea what it is about. It hasn't happened since recently. When that happens, I usually log off the computer and log in again. If that fails, I reboot the computer. If THAT fails, I go into a state of rage and throw something. (joking) The new picture was pretty much every random thing I could make before I ran out of space. Panda+ Bear Stacking = Awesome. Thanks for noticing. We actually did make a proposal to NIWA once, but apparently, we didn't fall under nintendo enough. The DAWN alliance looks okay, but most of the wikis there sans bandipedia seem abandoned. Also the offer was made about 7 months ago, so they might not still be offering. Maybe we should ask Drakez.Psychicken17 11:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) xD the page already had a table! They just set the border to 0. I'll add a new colum for the merit pictures. I'll help with super scribblenauts merits. 1000 and 2000th edit! I am so lucky. :P Psychicken17 23:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Beta Merits This guy got pi through some glitches. Other then that, I don't know how to get it. For those merits, we should make a page with beta elements. We can merge those and Maxwell's sister. I have no idea who that guy is. I don't take psychics seriously, as all they do is tell you something out of a troll youtube comment (you will die unless you send me more money)Psychicken17 13:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Trolls For some reason, we're under attack by some trolls. If you look at the block list, about 3 users have vandalized recently. (anon, of course). I'm starting to think that they're the same account, as they all inserted random gibberish into pages. If you see anything like that, block them. I also made templates for objects and levels, so you don't have to copy them from blogs, you can just add a template.Psychicken17 22:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You do that. I was sort of thinking about that too, I just didn't know how and where to.Psychicken17 13:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Creatures/Animals Ok, I probably didn't mean to do that (note to self: stop editing before 9:00 AM while jetlagged) But that's still a problem with animals. We have both animals and creatures catagories. It's kind of pointless to include both (like Object and Words). What do you think?Psychicken17 14:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) list of words on scribble.wikia I have updated the scribble.wikia.com list of words (as it was all on one page) making about 2600 corrections (it was very close to the raw list from http://rush68.net/u/files/scribfull.txt). As the list here seems under construction and split up I can't do the same here, but thought you might be interested in my corrections. Every correction was tried in-game, and done with a combination of dictionary comparisons and crap. Feel free to use it if ya want. See the talk page there for more info. Please note there are still many incomplete words. 23:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Requests Hey there! I understand what you're asking, please let me explain why I do what I do: - Synonyms should have hyperlinks so that I (and all other editors) can see which synonyms still need to be added. Leaving them red is giving low hanging fruit to casual editors. Otherwise, as I see it, there's absolutely no downside to them. - When I add a redirect to a page that hasn't been added yet, that means I'm intending to eventually add the item in question. Sometimes I just open a list of letters and start going through them. For example, when I typed in "andagi" (no idea what it is), I saw that it makes a bun. Therefore, it makes sense to do the redirect right then and there, that word is done, regardless of whether the article on bun exists. When someone eventually creates it, the link will be there. I hope this clears it up. :-) Best regards, Csabo 15:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Synonym links Yes, I understood you. Again: those links don't cause any problems or have any downside, however they do have a big advantage: blue link means it's been added, red link means it needs to be added. It's a simple way to keep track of progress. I see you've been removing my work, either you don't understand or don't like it. At least so far I haven't heard any cons from you against those links. Anyway, I don't mind either way, happy editing! Csabo 15:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? You wanted to know what this is called? Well... guess what? Its a beta element. it does not exist. Your welcome. Maxwell the scribblenaut 02:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) okey i will tell my name is michael Adjectives 2.0 What I mean by adjective list, is adding them into similar categories. Like anything that makes an object angry or changes the texture of it. Any adjective that changes the actions (movement, such as "itchy" or "moonwalking") would have it's own page. Besides, there are tons of colors, and what would be the point of making a page with the exact same info, just with the color word fixed? Besides, the list of adjectives is roughly about three fourths of all the adjectives there are, theres over 100,000! By the time those pages are done, it'll almost be 2030 and we'de have already forgotten what a wiki is. And unless 5th Cell decides to make a sequel, there probably won't be any users around here by that time. You see what I'm saying now? You can add as many infoboxes to the page as you'de like to display a certain picture, but its sorta senseless considering Adjectives can have Synonyms too. Like Angry, Mean, Bossy, Feral; All the same output, just an person who attacks other people. — CandD (talk) 20:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Great job! First the new templates, then the list of words, now better templates... amazing! I would help a lot more but exams and etc. Reenlisting the objects catagory seems like a decent idea. As long as it's Object's', not Object, then we should be good. User:Psychicken17/Signature 21:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, whenever you upload an image, it would be a great help if you put it into one of the subcategories of Category:Images. It helps organize them, and saves me the hassle of going back and adding the category. Reversinator 20:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Contributer That was NOT vandilisim. Vandilisim is replacing an article with "I haet u", or something. Sparker03 14:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I mean, all he did was replace a (blank) caption with "dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!". I mean, it's not the best thing to do, but it certainly shouldn't mean a 3-day ban. Sparker03 19:24, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Give me the admin spot plz ScribbleScrabbleNaut (talk) 18:43, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Un-needed categorys The Words category is un-needed. It is the EXACT Same thing as an Objects category. I'm going to sign it up as a Candidate for Deletion. That is why I removed it from the info box in the first place. So don't undo it. Because Everything in the game is a word or an object. you can only have one, and objects sounds much better than words. — CandD (talk) 17:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of un-needed categories, Lord of Scribblenauts keeps uselessly adding the category "Humanoids", to creatures that are CLEARLY NOT humanoids. We should either ban him, or take away his "True Scribblenaut" badge. Sparker03 12:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) You can find it here. We're having a problem setting links to categories, so we had to stick to pages instead. We aren't trying to add a category to it or anything like that, just linking it to a category page, the constellation pages. RE: Other infobox Hello, Yes, with these changes, you would be required to change every code on the pages you currently have infoboxes on, as they function on different codes and use different parameters. However, once this change is set, there will be no need to worry about things such as these. I would go in more detail about this but I have to get off now, and won't be around a computer until the end of the week. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 15:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Male/female Well, 5th Cell just pulled a fastball on us. It might be possible to grab images of Unlimited objects (If the PC release has all of this) but I'm not sure how to display it. I guess we can worry about it once the games get released, because by then we might be using completely different templates and etc. What I don't get is why a developer would post it on an MLP board. I guess he's a brony or whatever but those places scar me every time. User:Psychicken17/Signature 16:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? From what I understand, all the pages on Scribblenauts Wiki use the exact same template. What you would like is for the code on Template:Infobox object to be transferred to Template:Infobox, is that right? I can do that, except both templates function on different codes, so each individual page will have to be changed either way. But once that is taken care of (and I will do my best to help; I don't know much about Scribblenauts), then adding infoboxes will be a lot easier for newer editors. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Contributor annoyances.. Well, Over the past couple of days I've noticed a few things.... :/ There were a few wiki contributors creating problems around the wiki, mainly through innapropriate/immature content. I can't ban them because I'm not an admin, so here's a list (even though is two).(they can only be linked through a external link apparently) *74.241.35.13 (immature/inappropriate content on a page(mostly inappropriate)) You had already banned the second one, so................ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ GUMMI BEARS!!!!!!!! — CandD (talk) 16:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, since yesterday, the list has grown by yet another user.... This one for spamming FlatWoods's profile page. *74.67.36.144 He REALLY did a bad one there, if you want to see what he did, that's fine by me, just check the history of Flatwoods's userpage. — CandD (talk) 18:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Scribblenauts Unlimited sprites and infoboxes Hi and welcome back to the wiki! With Scribblenauts Unlimited's arrival, we've pretty much just been adding infoboxes and slowly replacing all the Super Scribblenauts sprites with Unlimited sprites. Sadly, we haven't heard about or found any spritesheets yet, so the only way to capture images is putting immobile versions of the object up to a white wall in one of the levels and crop the image down to just them. As for the male/female tabs, I think that would be a great idea, or at least a better one than the images just floating in the article. Would it be possible to choose which tab it starts on, or naming the tabs Normal and Opposite Gender or something like that? Basically, it would be a bit confusing to go to a page of a normally female character to see a Male version of them simply because that tab comes first. Sorry for the block of text, User:Psychicken17/Signature (talk) 04:33, January 19, 2013 (UTC) But what about characters with multiple avatars? For example, the Man, Woman, Grandfather, Grandmother, Basketball Player, and Football Player to name just a few. Perhaps rather than tabs, it should be some kind of gallery? Toastmonster (talk) 10:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Super Scribblenauts Wordlist I've found one Super Scribblenauts word list. I've put it up on Mega here, as 2 text files (it's divided into Objects and Adjectives), and it seems to be a complete list. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 19:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Rope Glitch Guy How does one ban the Founder, KingTT? couldn't the founder block the ban? Lol, just thought I might ask, because I was curious. EDIT: I just found out that you just deleted his userpage which was vandalized. 02:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) NIWA again Always nice to see you around. Truth be told, the wiki as a whole has gotten a lot less active, despite Unmasked's recent release. It's a long shot, but NIWA would help the userbase greatly if the wiki was accepted. Thanks for bringing it up. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 00:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) A request would be great, thanks. The recent inactiveness probably won't hurt, as we've still got a few edits flowing through each day and it hasn't come to a complete halt. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 02:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Messed up stuff Thanks for reverting the pages. As for bans, it would seem useless to ban Tornadospeed even if he claimed responsibility, his account has been inactive for years now. Maxwell's account is currently at a 1 year ban, because I'm worried about what happens when you've got a rogue account with admin powers. He can still leave talk page messages, so if he does that and explains what happened, I'll unban him. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 01:43, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Josh for the Menssaje. I editting more things =D